User talk:Master of DC
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:GMRE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GMRE (talk) 20:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Personal Opinions There is not a better sight than a Winstons Amen 69 moving along with a beautiful Panauan sunset in the background. New to the wiki I moved the following discussion here from my talk page, because it's probably more relevant here. GMRE (talk) 16:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks for adding the links in my edit of the Colonel Azman Shermans page. Yes I did it while I wasn't logged in. I've noticed a lot of the wiki's location pages have a list of everything that is in that location. I recently edited Pekan Ular Sawa to include a complete list of all the resource parts because it orginally just said "Several Resource Parts". I'm one of the guys that if I can't complete a location because I'm missing a single thing, I come and check the wiki to see what I might of missed. Like when I did Tanjung Putih. I was at 91% and I had no more resource items to get so I knew it was a destructible but I didn't see anymore so I checked the wiki and found out that I has missed a Transformer which isn't hard to do. So I plan on starting to help this wiki with small problems like that. Problem is I don't know how to make things into links. So I guess this is a very long way of asking how you do that? Master of DC (talk) 18:37, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki. While editing, look at he top right corner of the area that you can edit. There's a setting for "visual" (this is default) and another for "source". The source setting lets you see all the page coding. It's also possible to edit most things in visual mode, but I prefer the source mode. GMRE (talk) 18:48, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I mean I'm not going to start a new game and count every single resource item in every single location because I simply don't have the time or patience to do that :). Also you seem like one very intelligent man. How many admins are there on this wiki? Master of DC (talk) 20:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::That would be a bit much to ask. Thank you. Several. Here's a list. GMRE (talk) 21:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see. So there's technically 11 admins but in essence there's really only 4. I noticed one admin was banned because of a "fork" problem. What's that? Also I'll probably be editing large military base's pages because of how big they are. Whoever did the Panau City page I commend them on having the mental ability to keep track of all the resource items and their number.Master of DC (talk) 01:21, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't know what that one admins problem was. He left a long time ago. The Panau city page has become what it is as a result of tens of people making hundreds of edits. The numbers of completion related objects have been corrected and argued over several times. Trouble is that few people have actually tried to count them all and those who have have lost count at some point, because not only is that a difficult place to count them, but there's a Propaganda Trailer that keeps respawning. GMRE (talk) 15:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Saw this old discussion and saw that the completion list for Panau City was mentioned. If you wonder how I managed to keep track on everything when I originally created the lists, I used the values in the total count in the PDA database and compared the values at 0% and 100% for the specific objects. The lists are likely not 100% accurate, but close to. People have adjusted them using the same method as I or through other sources. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC)) Future edits What if I was to offer to redo the entire Panau city page by myself and guarantee the 100% accuracy of the page? Also if you noticed I did about 15 edits last night. I did all the locations on the big island to the south west of the Lautan Lama Desert where the Three Kings Hotel is located and thought I'd help the wiki by double checking those pages and adding a list of all the resource items where there wasn't one. Also I noticed that someone when they did some pages, added periods at the end of the list like "1 Fuel Depot." when it isn't necessary. I hope you don't mind but I went through and removed them to make it look more like a list. Just small things like that bother me. I hope to make a good bit of the location pages more uniform in relation to the completion part. I do get frustrated sometimes so I'll complete locations without watching what I collect and such. I love Just Cause 2 and this wiki is amazing and I want to try and make it better.Master of DC (talk) 16:21, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Don't redo the entire page. If you spot factual errors, or think there's some way to improve sentence structure (there's planty of engrish on some pages), it's fine to edit, but completely redoing it would not be liked by most people who've previously contributed to it. As for the periods at the ends of list entries, you'll notice that nearly all lists on all the 1000, or so articles are like that. You may see them as unecessary, but other people might be bothered by their absence. In most languages that kind of bulleted lists are considered to be composed of separate sentenses. Don't misunderstand me, this wiki is still only about 80% complete, so a lot of work is still needed. The way I see it, the main problem are short articles that seem to be standardized and have all the most necessary info, but they just fail to bring the game atmosphere to the reader. Over a half of the articles have yet to be evaluated for a quality level (because these levels were invented recently), but the ones that need work are below level 5. Adding the correct number of collectables is helping too (especially at places like Pekan Kesuma), but removing punctuation that the next editor is only going to readd is not helping much. GMRE (talk) 16:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :If you ever get bored of counting collectables, but still want to make a difference where it's needed the most, you might be interested in this page. GMRE (talk) 17:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I think I'll stick to counting resource items because it's simple and decently fun. :) Plus it's pretty important when there's people like me who will come here to see if thy missed anything like me missing that Transformer. If you ever spot me doing something wrong feel free to tell me and I'll try and not make the same mistake twice. Master of DC (talk) 17:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC)